The Greatest Adventure of All
by grim grace
Summary: Such perfection surrounded him that Robin was overwhelmed by the feelings. Or rather, lack thereof. The catty human emotions that had plagued him for his entire life had been lifted away from his shoulders. Follow Robin on his next adventure:: READ PLEASE


**This is obviously a Robin Hood BBC fic created to hone my writing skills for my more serious stories—for all categories. It's also a new test for my Beta, just to see how we work together and what not. This doesn't have anything to do with my main Robin Hood fic. It is centred around the aftermath of the Series Three Finale. (Which sucked, by the way) **

**So I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you thought. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. All rights go to the British Broadcasting Company— Which incidentally deserves to burn to the ground after the horrible train wreck that was killing Marian, Guy, Robin and my dead beloved Allan A Dale. RIP. **

**(**_**As of 30/7/2011) **_**I've gone over this story and edited all the parts that required editing (most specifically the names of Robin's and Marian's parents) but also the grammar holes etc. **

**.:.**

The amazing warmth that spread around Robin was indescribable. Such perfection surrounded him that Robin was overwhelmed by the feelings.

Or rather, lack thereof. The catty human emotions that had plagued him for his entire life had been lifted away from his conscious, leaving only room for more love, and more compassion.

The worry for the villagers of Nottingham and surrounding regions, that had plagued him since his return to England more than three years previously, lifted off his shoulders. The intense pain of loss that had set down upon him when he had watched Marian breathe her last was gone now, as he clenched her hand tightly in his.

The guilt of leaving all his friends behind had vanished also. They had been so dependent on his leadership and he only hoped that they could continue their jobs without him. He knew they were strong enough. And he people of Nottingham? They knew it also. The loss of the leader, would not affect the spirit of Robin Hood that remained in the forest of Sherwood.

John and Kate, and Tuck and Archer.

And Much.

Specifically the friend that had stood by him through so much. He was more than a man than Robin could have ever hoped. Much was so loyal, and kind and forgiving. Such a perfect soul should not have had to deal with the loss of his best friend.

The only comfort that Robin had had, whilst he trudged, slowly dying, through the forest, had been that he had told them all what he thought. Finally.

Now, as he and his beloved walked to wherever she was taking him, Robin knew that he would see them again. The reunion would be joyous. But it could wait. And he would wait. He would watch for the time being, and be there to help them through the hard times when it was their time.

He would watch over his friends until they joined him.

He would be there waiting to show them the way.

But he would need to know the way himself, first.

"Where are we going?" Robin found his voice, no longer drowned in sorrow, or heaving with the duties that he had bestowed on his own shoulders.

Marian's grip on his hand only tightened. "So curious…" She mused, with a smile to herself. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Be patience, my love." She told him. "The answers will all come in moments."

Robin stared at her heavenly face. He had known she was beautiful. The woman that he loved on that old world had lived and died the most beautiful woman he would ever lay eyes on. It did not matter what others thought. Robin knew she would always outshine any other woman who walked through his line of sight.

But now? As he stared at her in her effulgent beauty, smiling with the smile of an angel down at him, comforting him. The comfort was not wasted, no matter how unneeded it was. It filled Robin and he felt even surer of himself, if that were possible.

Was this what all those people who he had not been able to save had felt? Was this what Marian had felt when she had come here, almost a year before him? Who had met her and led her to wherever Robin was now being taken. Her father perhaps? Her mother, even?

And what of the others? Tom A Dale? Carter? Allan?

Allan.

The name in his thoughts stirred the only uncomfortable feeling that remained in him.

Allan had died, before Robin. He had died a condemned man. Un-trusted by those who he called friends, perhaps even family. He had been called a traitor, and left tied in the camp, like a forgotten man. Robin did not believe that the Sheriff had discovered the camp, which left the only other option.

Allan had escaped, and discovered the Sheriff and his secret plans, no longer so secret. And he had attempted to tell Robin.

If he had not attempted to tell Robin, then he would not be dead. The Sheriff, upon seeing him, would have tried to capture him above all else, rather than shoot him dead. He would have kept Allan as a trophy. Something over which to gloat.

But he had obviously not been able to do that. And if Allan had attempted to run away from Nottingham to find safety for himself, than the Sheriff would not have bothered himself with him.

Which left only the idea that Allan had discovered the Sheriff, and attempted to run to Robin and alert him of the newly arisen circumstances, and the Sheriff, unable to capture him, had ordered that he be shot down. Which he was.

The marks in Allan's body that Tuck had examined showed Arrow wounds all over him. A wound in his leg was extremely strained, showing that Allan had continued, even with the wound. And with the deep wounds in his back, as well, Allan had tried to go on.

And Robin had mistrusted the man. The man who eventually gave up his life to try and help him.

"Come on…" Marian urged him, pulling on his hand slightly. "…Come this way."

Robin nodded, and followed her. She held his heart in her hand at that moment, and from then on. She would handle it well, and with the love and care and compassion that was her nature. And at this distinct moment, she was showing him exactly where his ultimate reward lay.

"There are some people you should meet." Marian said, smiling at him and once again squeezing his hand. Robin looked away from her heavenly face to see a group of people standing before him. Amongst the sea of both familiar and unfamiliar faces, Robin caught sight of the two faces in the world he never thought he'd see again.

"Robin Hood, eh?" The familiar booming voice let out a chuffed laugh. "That's m'boy."

His father, Malcolm of Locksley, stood in front of him. But the old dying man who had left Robin was gone forever. In his place was Malcolm Locksley in his prime. Cleanly shaven beard and a head of thick messy brown hair became the man that Robin had once idolised. He face was clean and his clothes were elegant, just the way Robin remembered him when he was a small boy and at the family feasts.

"You've made us, proud, son." Malcolm continued, grinning down at him. "You've become a legend. You'll live on forever."

Robin grinned at his father, and then let his gaze fall to the shorter woman standing beside him.

Like her husband, Diana Locksley stood clean and proud smiling at Robin with the smile of one thousand proud mothers. She was practically glowing as she smiled at him. She too was in her prime, looking only about twenty-three years of age. Her long blonde hair, that Robin remembered white and wispy, fell to her lower back, cascading like beautiful waves of gold.

"We're both so proud of you, Robin." She said in a harmonious voice. The same voice that sung Robin to sleep so many years ago. Just imagining the song she sang to him had kept Robin sane whilst he was mourning for Marian.

"You're been so brave." She continued. "And now, here, you'll be able to watch as you're friends continue and pass on the morals and ethics that you introduced into their lives."

Robin grinned, and gladly let his mother wrap her arms around him in a hug that he readily returned. Of course, he never let go of Marian's hand, and upon seeing this, Malcolm let out another loud chuckle.

"I always predicted _that._" He said, proud of himself. "I knew that Robin and Edward's little girl were meant for each other."

As she leant away from Robin, releasing him from the hug that held so much care, Diana smiled to herself, rolling her eyes slightly as she looked back at her husband.

"Of course you did, darling." She looked over into the still waiting group of onlookers. "Edward was sceptical at first, however. Weren't you, Edward?"

Robin's head jerked up and he grinned as he watched Edward exit the group of people who were watching. Robin smiled over at him. "Edward…" He said in acknowledgement. The old man, for the first time since Robin had met him, looked calm and well rested. Like he was at peace in some was, just like the stories of heaven narrated.

"Robin." Edward nodded his head to him. "It is good to see you here. You were so troubled down in that world. You deserve to be up here, and happy."

Robin smiled at the old man, who he had come to know as a father in the short time he had reunited with him. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward sighed. "When my daughter arrived here, only months after I did, I was unhappy, I must admit. My life had been long, and wasted. Yet Marian had so much spirit to offer the world, and the chance to dispense it was cruelly ripped away from her. But I have watched her every day, as she watched you continue with your life."

Marian squeezed Robin's hand again, smiling up at him. Robin smiled down at her, squeezing her hand back this time and pulling her a little closer to him.

"She was so devoted to you, and it was unjust of the universe to keep you two apart. I knew it was only a matter of time before you were reunited." Edward finished grandly.

Robin couldn't help but agree. "_I always knew I would see you again."_ He had told Marian, seeing her beautiful face for the first time since Acre.

"Told you, Diana," Robin heard his father tell his mother. "Both Edward and I had faith."

Robin's eyes scanned the sea of faces staring back at him. Standing there, motionless, willing to let him be reunited with his closest loved ones before they interrupted. He could recognise some of the faces. Some of the Royal guard that has passed on while Robin had fought with them. Carter stood grinning at him at the front of the group.

However, the most outstanding of all those who watched, was the young looking Saracen boy who stood amongst the sea of pale white English faces. He saw Robin's confused gaze resting on his face and stepped forward, everyone falling silent around him as he waited Robin's words.

"Have I met you?" Robin finally asked.

The Boy smiled. He looked to be about twenty-five, so only just younger than Robin himself. But he was so confident that Robin immediately scanned his memories again, just to make sure. He needn't have bothered, however, as the boy quickly introduced himself.

"I am Djaq."

Robin's eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe. Djaq? No. Djaq was living in the Holy lands with Will, no longer worried about persecution from evil Sheriffs. Djaq was also a woman. This _boy_ was obviously not _Djaq. _

However, the boy who called himself Djaq seemed to read his mind. He laughed slightly. "You are thinking of Saffiyah." He told Robin.

Robin's eyes widened in understanding. The brother of Djaq's. The deceased brother, whose name she had taken upon being brought into England. Djaq, the boy, smiled at Robin as he saw the realisation hit him. "It is you I need to thank, for bringing the new peace she has, into her life."

Robin nodded. "So… she and Will are all right, then?"

Djaq nodded with a warm smile. "If I had lived a little longer, than I would have been present for my sister's wedding." Robin smiled. So Will and Djaq had married, then. They must have been happy, in the Holy Lands. "I," Djaq continued, "Also would be preparing to meet my new nephew."

Robin stared at Djaq in surprise. So _his_ Djaq was expecting? A Baby Boy from what her brother indicated. Robin's face broke out into a newer, brighter grin. Good for them, he thought. Imagining Will awkwardly try to become a father was amusing, and Robin was already looking forward to watching his progress in that aspect.

Djaq, the boy, smiled and stepped back into the crowd. Marian grasped his hand, more firmly now. "Robin…" She said slowly. "There's one more person."

Robin frowned, unable to think of anyone else who could possibly make this better. Then he heard a familiar voice clear its throat behind him, and he turned to face the man he had once called traitor.

Allan stared up at him, his piercing blue eyes more daunting than anything else Robin had had to face in this new adventure so far. The small part of Robin that had remained burdened by mortal emotion swelled, and the guilt became heavier in his gut.

"Allan…" Robin said slowly.

Allan smiled slightly, and then his face fell back into a neutral position. "Alright then, Robin?" He said slowly.

Realisation once again hit Robin like a heavy stone to the head. As he stared at Allan, he saw no sign of blame. Allan's eyes weren't unforgiving. On the contrary, they were completely ready for whatever Robin had to say.

Of all of them, it was Allan whose problems had been laid to rest. He was most definitely at peace now. And without the selfish instinct to preserve himself above all others, Robin could practically see right into his soul.

Robin smiled at Allan. "Yeah." He said with a grin. "You?"

Allan grinned, realising that Robin didn't harvest any feelings of resentment either. "Wasn't sure I was going to get into this place…" He said with a nervous chuckle, motioning around him. "Especially when Tom showed up, ready to take me where I was supposed to go."

Robin spotted Tom A Dale standing behind Allan, rolling his eyes at his antics. "Why?" He muttered to himself. "Why does he automatically believe I was going to Hell?"

Allan turned around and faced his brother and incredulous expression upon his face. "You're joking, right?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm still struggling with the idea that you're not burning up downstairs, right now."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You're the traitor, not me."

Allan frowned. "You betrayed _me_." He reminded his smaller brother.

Tom shrugged, "Better family than friends. You were stuck with me. Just you look at what happened when you're friends left you? You_ died_."

Robin decided it was the correct time to put in his two cents worth. Allan also forgot his brother and turned to face Robin, as if sensing he was about to say something.

"About that…" Robin said slowly. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me you hadn't betrayed us. You were loyal to us until the end, and I should have thought about it."

Allan shrugged. "I sold you out once, didn't I?" He said frankly.

Robin couldn't argue with him. Instead, he held out the hand that wasn't currently grasped tightly in Marian's. Allan smiled at him and grabbed his hand, shaking it slightly. "We're alright." He confirmed for the two of them.

"Course you are…" Tom muttered, from behind. "You never knew how to be a man, did ya, Allan?"

His tone was joking, of course. It was almost like it was impossible to say anything degrading there. Allan grinned to himself before turning around and launching himself at Tom. They rolled down whatever they were standing on; laughing like Brothers would when they play around.

Robin turned back around to see that the crowd that had accumulated to welcome him had dispersed. Now, only Edward, his Mother, his Father, and Marian remained. Robin grasped his true love's hand tightly in his own and looked down.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was standing on, but through it he could see Much and the rest of the gang curled up inside the camp, mourning the loss of both him and Allan. Reminders of the day that had brought him here, Robin's head jerked up.

"Gisbourne?" He asked curiously, looking over at Marian.

Marian smiled. "He committed sins." She said with a sigh. "A lot of them." Then she smiled frankly. "He'll join us soon enough, but he must repay his bad deeds before that."

Robin nodded, not bothered by the fact that Gisbourne would soon be joining them up in this haven that he had found. Gisbourne had fought by his side in the end, and that was what mattered now. Past deeds were regardless now. They couldn't be undone. Guy could only work to redeem himself.

Robin smiled to himself, and then looked back down at his friends. Somehow, he wouldn't question it, he could also see Djaq and Will in the Holy Lands, both sitting by a fire in the late night, cradling Djaq's large stomach. His gaze returned to his friends in England. All comforting each other, but still prepared for the next day.

"What do we do now?" He asked Marian lifting his arm so she could move beneath his shoulder, and snuggle up closer to him.

Beside them, Diana moved that much closer to Malcolm, and Robin could see Edward cradling the woman he never knew. Marian's mother, Kate, died during Marian's birth, when Robin was only two. He had no memories of her, only faint fuzzy pictures from when she did know him.

Marian smiled down at the view below her. "We wait," She said quietly. "We watch."

She smiled up at him, catching his eye, and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"We love."

**.:.**

**And of c****ourse I finish this small little one fic in the cheesiest possible way ever. I didn't want it to really turn into one of those "heaven is just like the World, only up one level and there aren't any World Wars" things. I tried to make the actual concept of Heaven not as profound as in some other fics I've read about after death. **

**As for my actual fic, I hope you can all gather that he was in heaven. Gisbourne, I decided, is in purgatory (if you haven't got a clue what that is, it's basically like the waiting room to get into Heaven, and the more sins you have, the longer you have to wait there.) I didn't see Guy as the character that did all those bad things, then one good thing and got off Scott-free. So he's in purgatory. **

**Also, the Tom and Allan part was put in there to show that even though Allan didn't have a significant lover to wait for him, he still had family, and that was good enough for me. When I actually first thought of this fic is was going to be based on how Robin reacted to seeing Allan in heaven, which is why it's still a pretty major part. But I got started and then it just sort of turned into a 'Robin in heaven' fic. **

**Feedback is very much appreciated. Even if it's just telling me that the plot was alright, or the characterisation was decent—I'll be happy. **

**Constructive criticism is also very welcome, but flames will only be used to warm my cold and draughty house, because it's the middle of winter. **

**Thanks for reading, so please REVIEW!**

**G**

**Ps. if any one wants to put in A LOT of hateful feedback towards the HORRIBLE third series, please'oh'please talk to me, in review or email or whatever. I desperately need someone to vent with, since all my friends ether, haven't seen series three and won't let me spoil it for them, or think I'm a retard for liking Robin Hood. **

**ALL I HATE SERIES THREE EMAILS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED**


End file.
